pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary Sullivan
Rosemary Sullivan (born 1947) is a Canadian poet, biographer, and anthologist.Ryan, Leila. “Sullivan, Rosemary.” The Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature. Oxford University Press. 2001. Oxford Reference Online. Web. 25 October 2010. Life Youth and education Sullivan was born in the small town of Valois on Lac St. Louis, located near Montreal, Quebec. After graduating from St. Thomas High School, she attended McGill University on a scholarship, and earned a B.A. in 1968. After her marriage in 1968, she attended the University of Connecticut, where she earned an M.A. in 1969. Sullivan then attended the University of Sussex, earning a Ph.D. for her thesis, The Garden Master: The poetry of Theodore Roethke, in 1972. Career After completing her post secondary education, Sullivan moved to France to teach at the University of Dijon, and later at the University of Bordeaux. 2 years later she was hired at the University of Victoria, and then in 1977 at the University of Toronto, where she has taught ever since. In 1978 Sullivan decided to dedicate herself to her writing, while still teaching at the University of Toronto. Sullivan is a celebrated critic, editor, poet, and biographer. She writes "wisely and sensibly and well."Sullivan, Rosemary, and Jackson, Lorna (REVIEWER). "red shoes: Margaret Atwood starting out. " Rev. of: Quill & Quire 1 Sep. 1998: CBCA Complete, ProQuest. Web. 26 October 2010. In 1987 Sullivan began writing a biography of Elizabeth Smart, titled By Heart, which was later published in 1991 by Penguin Books. Sullivan soon realized she had a passion for biographies, and in 1995 Shadow Maker: The life of Gwendolyn MacEwen was published."Rosemary Sullivan: author and professor of English literature." Contemporary Canadian Biographies. Thomson Gale, 1998. 1-5. CPI.Q (Canadian Periodicals). Web. 26 October 2010. Then in 1998, The Red Shoes: Margaret Atwood starting out was published. Aside from her writing career, Sullivan has been working with Amnesty International since 1979, and in 1980 founded a congress to aid Amnesty International.Rosemary Sullivan Online. n.d. Web. 25 October 2010. Sullivan has also traveled all over the world including Russia, Czechoslovakia, Cuba, Chile, and Nicaragua.Rosemary Sullivan Online. n.d. Web. 25 October 2010. Recognition Sullivan's debut collection of poetry, The Space a Name Makes, was awarded the Gerald Lampert Award for best 1st book of poetry published in Canada in 1968. Her biography of Gwendolyn MacEwen, Shadow Maker (1995), won numerous awards, including the Governor General's Award for Non-Fiction; the Canadian Authors Association Award for Non-fiction; the president’s medal for Biography, University of British Columbia; and the City of Toronto Book Award. Awards *Lorne Pierce Medal for Major Contribution to Canadian Literature and Culture, the Royal Society of Canada, 2008. * The Canadian Society for Yad Vashem Award in Holocaust History, the Helen and Stan Vine Annual Canadian Jewish Book Awards for Villa Air-Bel: World War II, Escape, and a House in Marseille 2007. *The Different Drummer Independent Bookseller's Award for the best book of Non-Fiction in 2006 for Villa Air-Bel: World War II, Escape, and a House in Marseille 2007. * Governor General's Award for Non-fiction for Shadow Maker: The Life of Gwendolyn MacEwen, 1995. *Canadian Authors' Association Prize for Non-fiction, 1996, for Shadow Maker. *University of British Columbia President's Medal for Canadian Biography, 1996, for Shadow Maker. *City of Toronto Book Prize, 1996, for Shadow Maker. *Short-listed for Ontario Trillium Prize, 1996, for Shadow Maker. *Short-listed for Governor General's Award for Non-fiction, 1991, for By Heart: Elizabeth Smart / A Life. *Gerald Lampert Memorial Award: best first book of poetry published in Canada in1986 (League of Canadian Poets) for The Space A Name Makes. *Western Journalism Award: First Prize: Category: Travel, "Egypt," Border Crossings, Winter 1997, Vol. 16, No. 1, pp. 2-38. *Nomination for a National Magazine Award for poetry, 1989, "Life Sentence," Border Crossings, Vol. 7, No. 4, October 1988; Nomination for a National Magazine Award for poetry, 2000, "Granada Notebook," Border Crossings, Vol. 18, No. 4, 1999. *1986 Silver Medal, National Magazine Award for "Muse in a Female Ghetto: A Portrait of Elizabeth Smart," This Magazine, vol. 20, No. 3, August/September 1986, pp. 22-25. Honors and fellowships *Pierre Elliott Trudeau Foundation Senior Fellow, 2008-2011 *Jackman Humanities Institute Senior Fellow, 2008-2009 *Canada Research Chair in Literature, University of Toronto, 2001 *Camargo Foundation Fellowship, Cassis France, Fall 2005 *Elected to the Academy of Humanities and Social Sciences of the Royal Society of Canada, 2004 *Connaught Fellowship, 2002 *Elected Associate Senior Fellow, Massey College, 1999 *Killam Fellowship, 1996-1998 *Guggenheim Fellowship, 1992 *McGill University Scholar, 1964-1968 Award information courtesy Rosemary Sullivan Online.Awards, Honors and Fellowships, Rosemary Sullivan Online, Rosemary Sullivan, Web, June 11, 2012. Publications Poetry * The Space a Name Makes. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1986. *''Blue Panic''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1991. *''Pen My Hand Word My Mouth''. Mississauga, ON: 2000. *''The Bone Ladder: New and selected poetry.'' Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2000. Short fiction *''We Done the Stories''. Toronto: Sea Song, 2003. Non-fiction *''Theodore Roethke: The garden master''. Seattle, WA, & London: University of Washington Press, 1975. *''Elizabeth Smart: A life''. London: Lime Tree, 1991. **also published as By Heart: The life of Elizabeth Smart. London: Flamingo, 1992. *''Shadow Maker: The life of Gwendolyn MacEwen''. Toronto: Harper Perennial, 1995. *''The Red Shoes: Margaret Atwood starting out''. Toronto: Harper Flamingo, - 1998; New York: HarperCollins, 1998; London: Hi Marketing, 1998. *''Labyrinth of Desire: Women, passion, and romantic obsession''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2002; Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 2002. *''Cuba: Grace under pressure''. Toronto: McArthur & Co., 2003. *''Villa Air-Bel: World War II, Escape, and a House in Marseille''. HarperCollins, 2006; New York: Harper, 2006; London: John Muray, 2006. *''The Guthrie Road; or, Travels with my Mother''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2009.Sullivan, Rosemary, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 16, 2012. *''Stalin's Daughter: The extraordinary and tumultuous life of Svetlana Alliluyeva''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2015; New York: Harper, 2015; London: Fourth Estate, 2015. Juvenile *''Molito''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2014. Edited *''Elements of Fiction'' (Canadian edition; edited with Robert Scholes). Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1982, 1988, 1994. *''Stories by Canadian Women''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1984. *''More Stories by Canadian Women''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1987. *''Poetry by Canadian Women''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1989. *''Penguin Anthology of Stories by Canadian Women''. Toronto: Penguin, 1998. *''Oxford Book of Stories by Canadian Women in English''. Don Mills, ON: Oxford University Press, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rosemary Sullivan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 8, 2019. Audio / video *''Canadian Poetry Eh!'' (VHS). Toronto: Graham Cable TV/FM, 1982. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Sullivan, Rosemary (1947-) at Representative Poetry Online ;Prose *"Confessions of a Biographer" at the Trudeau Foundation ;Audio / video *[http://www.cbc.ca/wordsatlarge/features/feature.php?storyId=250 Interview about Villa Air-Bel, online at CBC Words at Large (audio)] ;Books *Rosemary Sullivan at Amazon.com ;About *Rosemary Sullivan in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Rosemary Sullivan Online Official website. *HarperCollins Canada website Category:1947 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian biographers Category:Living people Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning non-fiction writers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poetry anthologists Category:McGill University alumni Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:Alumni of the University of Sussex Category:University of Victoria faculty Category:University of Toronto faculty Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Women poets